wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sonata
You probably won't expect this pretty dragoness to be the one behind all of the harmonious melodies you hear all around Hikari, and even all around Pyrrhia. Never one for too many words - Sonata inspires everyone else through the form of art she excels at - music, in her own calm and relaxed pace. Sonata belongs to this sparkly child called Nixie, please refrain from editing this page and ask for my permission before you use her, thank you! She's my entry in the Gem-Based OC Contest, representing azurite, which symbolizes empowerment and wisdom. Appearance Sonata's outlook is somewhere between perfectly normal and eye-catching - you might or might not notice her in a crowd, but when you do, she is sure to have your attention. She's almost entirely shaped like an IceWing, having a thin build with a lot of fine curves. She even has a whip-thin tail like one of her tribes. In fact, the only things that makes her slightly different are the lack of serrated claws and extra horns on her head, as well as how her wings are shaped - they do not fold down the way normal IceWings ones do, but neither do they completely resemble a RainWing's either. Her coloration seems to be coming from her RainWing side - her main scales are a shade of deep blue, somewhat like ocean water. They are permanently stuck as this color - she cannot change them like how a purebred RainWing can. Her wing membranes are a light azure, being a huge contrast to her dark main scales. Because of this, in dim lighting, her wings appear to have a slight glow. Her underbelly is a grayish pale-blue, not straying too far away from the spectrum of her dark blue scales. The spines on her back are longer, somewhat like extra IceWing horns, but more flexible, are blue-grey, as well as all of her claws and spines on her tail. Sonata has a pair of bright blue eyes, like the sky on a warm summer day, which is quite the contrast to her generally dark coloration. They usually reflect her calm and collected nature, constantly yet subtly glowing with a gentle and serene gaze. They also easily reflect any emotions she's feeling - be it happiness, anger or any form of sadness. She carries herself with an elegant pose, yet every single one of her movements seems to be languid in nature. She walks almost soundlessly, not because of any natural physical features, but simply because she is as graceful as she looks. Personality Musical - that's probably the best word to describe Sonata shortly. Her reputation precedes her, and despite the fact that not many know of her appearance, the works of art she had brought alive to this world has inspired countless of dragons - exactly what she wants. If you see her in real life, she would appear as somewhat dreamy, and that's because she is. She'll take any comments that say she has her head in her clouds as compliments. Now, "wise" probably won't be the first word that comes to mind when picturing her, but that is indeed what she is. She may not speak a lot, but in all of her songs and melodies, you can understand the ideologies she's trying to spread - most of them relating to peace. Sonata sees the world through a very unique pair of eyes, and simply thinks suffering and cruelty are unnecessary. She wishes for everyone to just live in peace and harmony, with beautiful music filling the empty spaces in the world. To outsiders, she would probably only appear dreamy and distant, and some even presume that she frequently locks herself away from the real world. While she is an introvert and prefers to stay away from social activities, she isn't completely detached from the world. When she forms a relationship with someone, she treasures it greatly. If she ever loves someone, she'll take it seriously, and love them genuinely and deeply. You probably wouldn't expect this from her - but to family and friends, Sonata is a very strong and supportive figure. She always seems to have advice whenever anyone needs it, and is almost exceedingly great at comforting someone who's hurt, physically or emotionally. She's also someone who is into romance, and believes in happy endings, having quite a lot of faith and hope in many things. History text Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)